


Bless his heart

by luiny



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, and probably failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: Donald Trump finally got his wish. The Great Wall of America is finally built.





	Bless his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts), [Orchidellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/gifts).



> Was talking to [alamerysl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/pseuds/alamerysl) about Hetalia then got side-tracked by this... well, I tried my best.
> 
> oh yeah, this is unbeta'ed.

It was a wonderful day for Donald Trump.

High above the Great Wall of America, he stood. Gazing down smugly at all the people who doubted his greatness. Take that, terrorists! Take that, fake news! His wall, _The Great Wall_ , the wall of his dreams was finally, finally finished!

Oh, he had displaced a thousand citizens and bankrupted most of America, but it was all worth it.

He smiled as he stood standing on a structure created by the blood, sweat and tears of the people.

He stepped onto the platform to make his greatest speech yet, believing that this would be start of a beautiful new era.

Unfortunately for him, it didn’t even _**begin**_.

* * *

News spread like wildfire throughout the globe: American President Donald Trump is Dead at age XX after falling from the Great Wall of America.

According to new reports and eyewitnesses accounts, Trump had a stroke while ~~gloating about~~ praising the great wall, and seeing as he’s very high up near the edge, he fell over the railings protecting him.

_Woooosh!_

_Kersplat!_

He splattered like an orange.

The Orange and Red colors mixed together.

He died via falling off the part of the huge wall he insists on trying to build.

Rumors flew. Most people speculated that it was an accident after all, it was a windy day and he was pretty high up, Trump supporters said it was an assassination, _murder_. However, it’s the smart ones that know that he died of stupidity.

Part of America will mourn his death, most of the world will laugh, and there will always be people are too busy to care about the Orangutan who fell off his high wall.

* * *

“Donald Trump? Oh, bless his heart. We remember him with **_such great fondness_**.”  


End file.
